Hairbrushes are used for grooming and untangling hair. A conventional hairbrush includes a handle portion and a bristled portion having bristles thereon. The bristles may be generally on one side of the hairbrush or may be disposed about the periphery of the brush. Tangled hair is a common problem. The bristles are fixed on the brush and are used to untangle the hair as they move through the hair strands. Typically, a user moves the bristles through the hair strands until the bristles encounter a tangle. When a tangle is reached, the user may pull harder on the hair in hopes of untangling the hair. Alternatively, the user may withdraw the bristles from the hair and reposition the hairbrush in the hair in an attempt to brush around the tangle to loosen the hair. Brushing tangled hair can be painful and may cause hair loss because the bristles do not have any give when encountering a tangle.